This invention relates to the use of electrolytic cells which generate a gaseous mixture of hydrogen and oxygen to enhance the efficient burning of hydrocarbon fuels in internal combustion engines, and more particularly, to the use of a power supply to provide optimum voltages to an electrolytic cell in an internal combustion engine.
Internal combustion engines are known to generate pollutants because of the incomplete burning of hydrocarbon fuels for power. A number of attempts have been made to increase the efficiency of the combustion of hydrocarbon fuel through the use of additives, in particular, hydrogen and oxygen generated from electrolytic cells and subsequently introduced into the engine combustion chambers.
The systems proposed in the past have not achieved public acceptance because of excessive weight, the danger of excessive heat generated by the units, the need for rigid control of the concentrations of electrolyte in the electrolytic solution and freezing of the solutions which is encountered when low concentrations of electrolytic solutions are used. In addition, the electrical power available with such engines, typically 12 to 14 volt batteries or alternators, does not provide the optimum voltage for use with an electrolytic cell.